DM-10 Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow
}} Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow is the 10th booster pack in the TCG. Details This set introduces multicolored creatures, which are creatures consisting of more than 1 civilization. All Multicolored creatures in this set are of allied civilizations. This is also the third set to have 120 cards, including reprints of cards from previous sets. This set has an OCG equivalent. DM-10 Eternal Arms. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Silent Skill ability.)}} Reprinted Cards *20/110 Logic Cube *25/110 Solar Ray *40/110 Spiral Gate *46/110 Death Smoke *73/110 Phantom Dragon's Flame *83/110 Faerie Life Contents *S1/S10 Elixia, Pureblade Elemental *S2/S10 Hawkeye Lunatron *S3/S10 Hurricane Crawler *S4/S10 Necrodragon Bryzenaga *S5/S10 Core-Crash Lizard *S6/S10 Ultimate Dragon *S7/S10 Bodacious Giant *S8/S10 Terradragon Dakma Balgarow *S9/S10 Bluum Erkis, Flare Guardian *S10/S10 Deklowaz, the Terminator *1/110 Balza, Seeker of Hyperpearls *2/110 Ryudmila, Channeler of Suns *3/110 King Oquanos *4/110 Gajirabute, Vile Centurion *5/110 Kejila, the Hidden Horror *6/110 Gaulezal Dragon *7/110 Carnival Totem *8/110 Tanzanyte, the Awakener *9/110 Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny *10/110 Techno Totem *11/110 Berochika, Channeler of Suns *12/110 Bulgluf, the Spydroid *13/110 Clearlo, Grace Enforcer *14/110 Ferrosaturn, Spectral Knight *15/110 Flohdani, the Spydroid *16/110 Glais Mejicula, the Extreme *17/110 Ikaz, the Spydroid *18/110 Kaemira, the Oracle *19/110 Lemik, Vizier of Thought *20/110 Logic Cube *21/110 Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian *22/110 Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian *23/110 Poltalester, the Spydroid *24/110 Rapid Reincarnation *25/110 Solar Ray *26/110 Static Warp *27/110 Tulk, the Oracle *28/110 Aqua Strummer *29/110 Ardent Lunatron *30/110 Battery Cluster *31/110 Buoyant Blowfish *32/110 Charge Whipper *33/110 Crystal Spinslicer *34/110 Fluorogill Manta *35/110 Milporo *36/110 Mystic Magician *37/110 Pinpoint Lunatron *38/110 Recon Operation *39/110 Siren Concerto *40/110 Spiral Gate *41/110 Tide Patroller *42/110 Torpedo Cluster *43/110 Transmogrify *44/110 Zaltan *45/110 Benzo, the Hidden Fury *46/110 Death Smoke *47/110 Dedreen, the Hidden Corrupter *48/110 Gigamente *49/110 Gigandura *50/110 Hourglass Mutant *51/110 Infernal Command *52/110 Mikay, Rattling Doll *53/110 Mummy Wrap, Shadow of Fatigue *54/110 Nightmare Invader *55/110 Pierr, Psycho Doll *56/110 Spark Chemist, Shadow of Whim *57/110 Spinal Parasite *58/110 Uliya, the Entrancer *59/110 Upheaval *60/110 Venom Capsule *61/110 Zero Nemesis, Shadow of Panic *62/110 Armored Raider Gandaval *63/110 Brad, Super Kickin' Dynamo *64/110 Burnwisp Lizard *65/110 Colossus Boost *66/110 Cragsaur *67/110 Explosive Trooper Zalmez *68/110 Forced Frenzy *69/110 Hurlosaur *70/110 Mezger, Commando Leader *71/110 Minelord Skyterror *72/110 Mykee's Pliers *73/110 Phantom Dragon's Flame *74/110 Siege Roller Bagash *75/110 Smash Warrior Stagrandu *76/110 Supersonic Jet Pack *77/110 Taunting Skyterror *78/110 Vorg's Engine *79/110 Adventure Boar *80/110 Ancient Horn, the Watcher *81/110 Bubble Scarab *82/110 Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage *83/110 Faerie Life *84/110 Hustle Berry *85/110 Jiggly Totem *86/110 Karate Potato *87/110 Legacy Shell *88/110 Sabermask Scarab *89/110 Scowling Tomato *90/110 Shaman Broccoli *91/110 Soulswap *92/110 Sporeblast Erengi *93/110 Terradragon Cusdalf *94/110 Thirst for the Hunt *95/110 Twitch Horn, the Aggressor Multicolored *96/110 Aqua Skydiver *97/110 Estol, Vizier of Aqua *98/110 Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua *99/110 Melnia, the Aqua Shadow *100/110 Pointa, the Aqua Shadow *101/110 Soderlight, the Cold Blade *102/110 Dolmarks, the Shadow Warrior *103/110 Galek, the Shadow Warrior *104/110 Ulex, the Dauntless *105/110 Gonta, the Warrior Savage *106/110 Tagtapp, the Retaliator *107/110 Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage *108/110 Lukia Lex, Pinnacle Guardian *109/110 Sanfist, the Savage Vizier *110/110 Skysword, the Savage Vizier Category:TCG Category:Booster Packs